dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article
This page is superseded! Please refer to DC Animated Universe:Featured articles. Guidelines Featured articles should have the following properties: *not a stub *not a disambig *have a minimum of red links Condensed Article The condensed article should: *be concise *be 8-10 lines long *contain a 150px wide image that is both representative of and present in the main article Method *A condensed version of a featured article is created at: DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/CURRENTMONTHNAME CURRENTYEAR *The following code on the main page will call the appropriate condensed article: }} No Voted Article If an article is not nominated or successfully voted for a particular month's Featured Article by the 28th day of the month (26th in the case of February), then it is an Administrator's responsibility to re-run a previously used Featured Article. The choice of the article to be re-run is at the Administrator's discretion. This is done by creating the new month's condensed article, using the naming above. The content of the new article should be :#REDIRECT CONDENSED ARTICLE TO BE RERUN For example, to rerun the Captain Marvel feature in March 2007, the article DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/March 2007 would be created with the following content: :#REDIRECT DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/February 2007 Nominations Please use this section to nominate an article for featured status. Discussion on nominations will take place on the discussion page. *Starcrossed - September 2008 - up and ready as of 09/01/2008 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/September 2008 *The Call - August 2008 - up and ready as of 08/01/2008 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/August 2008 *Project Cadmus - July 2008 - up and ready as of 07/01/2008 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/July 2008 *Heart of Ice - June 2008 - up and ready as of 06/01/2008 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/June 2008 *Captain Atom (rerun) - May 2008 - up and ready as of 05/01/2008 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/May 2008 *Out of the Past - April 2008 - up and ready as of 04/01/2008 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/April 2008 *Wonder Woman (rerun) - March 2008 - up and ready as of 03/01/2008 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/March 2008 *Poison Ivy (rerun) - February 2008 - up and ready as of 02/01/2008 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/February 2008 *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - January 2008 - up and ready as of 01/01/2008 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/January 2008 *Cold Comfort - December 2007 - up and ready as of 12/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/December 2007 *Kryptonite - November 2007 - up and ready as of 11/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/November 2007 *World's Finest - October 2007 - up and ready as of 10/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/October 2007 *Inque - September 2007 - up and ready as of 09/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/September 2007 *Derek Powers - August 2007 - up and ready as of 08/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/August 2007 *Darkseid - July 2007 - up and ready as of 07/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/July 2007 *Captain Atom - June 2007 - up and ready as of 06/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/June 2007 *Catwoman - May 2007 - up and ready as of 05/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/May 2007 *Poison Ivy - April 2007 - up and ready as of 04/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/April 2007 *Green Arrow - March 2007 - up and ready as of 03/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/March 2007 *Captain Marvel - February 2007 - up and ready as of 01/29/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/February 2007 *Darkseid - January 2007 - up and ready as of 01/01/2007 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/January 2007 *Zeta - December 2006 - up and ready as of 2/12/2006 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/December 2006 *John Stewart - November 2006 -up and ready as of 11/3/2006 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/November 2006 *Wonder Woman - October 2006 - up and ready as of 10/1/2006 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/October 2006 *Hawkgirl - September 2006 - up and ready as of 9/2/2006 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/September 2006 *Superman - July 2006 - up and ready as of 6/28/2006 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/July 2006 *Flash - June 2006 - up and ready as of 5/25/2006 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/June 2006 *Lex Luthor - May 2006 - up and ready as of 3/31/2006 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/May 2006 *Batman - April 2006 - up and ready as of 3/29/2006 DC Animated Universe:Today's featured article/April 2006 Category:DCAU Wiki